glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 (season 2)
"The Gift of Friendship", known in Japan as "The secret of the smile! Miyuki and the real Ultra-Happy!" (笑顔のひみつ！みゆきと本当のウルトラハッピー！！ Egao no himitsu! Miyuki to hontō no Urutora Happī!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC44, is the sixteenth episode of season 2 of Glitter Force, the 44th episode of the original Japanese version, and the 36th episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall. Summary ''"Emily meets a little girl who reminds her of a special childhood friend. But soon Ulric arrives to spoil her trip down memory lane."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * Glitter Lucky achieves Ultra Power and performs Sparkle Storm Shining for the first time. * The Royal Clock turns its twelfth and final click, becoming complete. Synopsis It is the Christmas season and Emily was running to meet her friends at the shopping district. She accidentally fell down but was helped by a mother and daughter pair. Emily saw the girl has a mirror necklace which make her recall something from her past. Meanwhile, Ulric was frustrated of his failure and decided to bet on the last black nose and aim for Glitter Lucky. Emily met Kelsey and the others and told them about her time with her grandmother as a child. She used to be shy and among people and her only love is reading fairy tales. The grandmother gave Emily a mirror necklace and she treasure it. However, she still could not get along with the neighboring kids and ran into the forest crying. Suddenly, a young girl wearing a straw hat appeared in front of her and they immediately became friends. One day, Emily drew a story book for the young girl to see but met up with the neighboring kids. She want to make friends with them but was too shy. But a voice told Emily to be brave and she greeted them. The neighboring kids welcome her and Emily was happy about it. Later, Emily could not find the straw hat girl and no one knew who she was. She suspected that she could be a mirror spirit however she was glad she met her and gave her the courage to make friends and to be happy in life. The girls found the same little girl earlier and she got seperated with her mother. Emily accomplained the little girl whose name is Nora and mentioned about her mirror necklace. Nora claimed her mother gave it to her as she is a crybaby and hope she can be strong. Suddenly Ulric sucked up Negative Energy among the people and challange Emily. She transformed and Ulric used the black nose to turn a house in to a Buffoon. He was full of rage and was beating Glitter Lucky to a pulp. Ulric claimed he hate her for everything she stands for however Glitter Lucky told him it was meeting her friends, families, classmates, and Candy that she was able to move forward and she will protect them no matter what. Suddenly Glitter Lucky got a new surge of power and overwhelmed Ulric. She then used her new attack Sparkle Storm Shining to weaken him. Ulric is not giving up but the others have arrived. They changed to Glitter Princess Mode and defeated the Buffoon and got a new Glitter Charm. After Ulric retreated and everything went back to normal, Emily thanked the others for everything they went through and admired the falling snow through the night... Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy Villains *Ulric *Rascal *Twilight Buffoon Minor Characters *Emily's Grandmother *Nora Trivia * Nora's name was changed to Yura in the Japanese dub. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glitter Force (series)